1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control mechanism, and more particularly to a control mechanism for a deep fryer such that movement of a basket received in the deep fryer is auto-controlled.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, a basket in a deep fryer is manually controlled so that the preparation of food is totally dependent on the experiences of the chef. Before becoming a qualified chef, the apprentice has to suffer a lot from the boiling frying oil in the deep fryer. A lot of food is thus wasted due to inexperienced work of the apprentice.
In order to reduce the danger coming from the deep fryer, it is better not to use manual to control the movement of the basket out of the deep fryer. To achieve this goal, the operator has to set up a control mechanism to control the movement of the basket into and away from the deep fryer.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved control mechanism to mitigate the aforementioned problems.